Miss you!
by Rolllie
Summary: After coming back from Edolas and finding out that Lisanna is alive, Natsu's time was mostly occupied by the white-haired takeover. "Gajeel and Gray! For the love of Mavis! One practically tried to kill her while the other is a stripping pervert! How can she be too trusting and go with them alone? On two separate mission!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_**"But I must admit I miss you quite terribly. The world is too quiet without you nearby." – **__Lemony Snicket._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mira." Looking up towards the person who greeted her, Mira was met with a smiling face Natsu who is walking towards her. "Hey Natsu. Can I get you anything?" "Some flaming chicken for me and fish for Happy." Answer Natsu which follow with an "Aye sir!" by the blue cat.

While Mira had gone to prepare their meals, Natsu look the guild for the blond celestial spirit mage but couldn't find her. _Maybe she's in the library_ thought Natsu as he knew she was around the guild from her lingering scent. He had not seen Lucy since yesterday afternoon after Lisanna had come and drag him away _if_ you don't count the fact that he had drop by her place that night to see her, only to be greeted by her sleeping face.

He wanted so badly to get into her bed and snuggle up to her, breathing in her scent and falling asleep while watching her but didn't want to be kick out and have her mad first thing in the morning. After all, Lucy looks best when she's in a good mood and all smiling. He watches her for few hours before with great reluctant, made his way back home for the night.

Yes, yes, he had sleep in her bed many times, but since there had not been any progress in their relationship, Natsu had decided that he might try to be a _gentleman_ to show that she was the only person that he would want to sleep with and not something that he would do with just anyone.

Even with this resoluteness, it's hard not to sleep with her on her bed surrounding by her scent so he decided to only go back to his house when Happy is not around. Natsu would also sleep in her bed by going to her place before she arrive as he found that she was less likely to get mad at him when she realize that there is nothing she could do to get him off her bed. This is his favorite as he would do this when Happy is out on a mission with Wendy or when he stays over with them and this gives him some alone time with Lucy. He would pretend to hug her from her back to keep her close to his and stealthily smile when she did not push him away.

Natsu knew that Lucy was his mate from the moment he met her at Hargeon. They may have just met for the first time but somehow it feels as if they have met before. It just feels so right being around her without any awkwardness between them.

When she left, he wanted to stop her but doesn't want to seem like a creep and scare her especially after what happen with the fake salamander. Of course, it was also because he was in the middle of eating but prefer the first reason more. He figured that with his heighten sense of smell, he will be able to find her easily.

Luckily for him, he doesn't have to resort to some ploy to get her to come with him. Thanks to the fake Salamander, all he needed to do was rescue her from him and bring her to Fairy Tail while running away from the military soldiers.

After she was settled in her new place, he get her to form a team with him and Happy as he wanted to keep her close to him and also to make sure that she is safe. If she were to go on a solo mission while he is not around, he would worry sick about her safety. Besides, there is a chance that she might get close to other male member in the guild. The last thing he wants is to have his mate be with someone else other than him or worst, having her end up being with Gray. There might also be pervert out there who's trying to pick her up when she's out alone.

It had been great going to mission and spending time with her while taking the time for her to get used of the idea of being around and getting to know him. However, after coming back from Edolas and finding out that Lisanna was alive he had little time to spend with Lucy. Sure he was glad that his childhood friend was alive, but she had been keeping him occupied trying to 'catch up'.

"So Natsu, tell me what have happen while I'm gone."

"Well, we had few new members as you can see, Mira had decided to tend to the guild and not be her demonic self, and Erza is still scary. Aren't you getting bored of listening to the same thing over and over again?" replied Natsu feeling slight annoy by the same question.

"Oh come on Natsu! I'm still trying to get use to the guild after being absent for two years. Why don't we go walk around town today. You could be my personal tour guide for today and show me the changes in town." Said Lisanna while proceed to dragging Natsu out of the guild before he could protest.

This was what happen yesterday and had been going on for the past weeks since she's back. If she wasn't trying to drag him around town, she would suggest going fishing when Happy is near them so she would have some support from the feline in persuading the dragon slayer to spent time with her.

Initially, Natsu had freely agreed to all her request, but after a while, he realize that he had little to none when it come to the amount of time that he could spend with Lucy and find that he long for her present around him. Well, it's more like a _need_ for him to be around her and realize that he is more reluctant to agree to Lisanna's request.

"Here's your flaming chicken Natsu and this is our fish Happy." said Mira with the usual cheery smile on her face while placing Natsu and Happy's food on the bar top. "Thanks Mira!" reply both the boys.

Before Natsu could start feasting on his meal, Lisanna had appeared out of nowhere and said "Natsu! Let's go fishing today! We could catch some fish for lunch right Happy?"

"But I miss Lucy. I haven't spent time with her for a longggg time. Maybe next time Lisanna." Answer Happy, which had come as a shock to Natsu as he didn't realize that Happy might also miss Lucy and see this as an opportunity to escape from the clutches of the younger Strauss sister.

"Yea Lisanna, Happy's right. Lucy's rent is almost due too so we need to go on a mission with her." said Natsu, showing her one of his toothy grin.

"Then maybe I could come with you guys. I'm sure Lucy wouldn't mind."

_I would mind thought_ Natsu while starting on his meal.

"Maybe next time Lisanna. When Erza's back." Thinking that this way Erza or Gray may be able to keep Lisanna busy while he find time to spend with Lucy. "Beside Lucy might need all of the reward money for her rent so you might not get a portion of it. It might not be a good way to have your first mission after you're back. It's probably a good idea to go with Mira and Elfman for your first mission. You know, since it's your first since you're back after a while. I'm sure they miss going on one with you."

"Fine. Maybe next time then." Seeing as she wasn't able to convince Natsu otherwise, she decided to go on an errand that Mira had been asking her help for. "Well, I better get on with the errant for Mira. See you Natsu."

"Yea, bye Lisanna." _Yes! Now I can go spend some time with Lucy._ Thought Natsu while continuing to gobble down his food and thinking of what they can do together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After finishing his meal, Natsu and Happy went to the library to look for her but couldn't find her. "Lucyyy~~ Where are you?" Happy call out while walking from one to between the other row of bookshelf in a loud whisper. "Natsu, I don't think Lucy is here." "Yeah buddy, I can't smell her scent in here." Both the boys then went back to the guild hall to search for her thinking that she might be with Levy, talking about books and their favorite author, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Oi Mira, have you seen Lucy?"

"Lucy left for a mission this morning. She'll probably be back in tomorrow." At this, the blue feline had flown across the guild hall to Wendy and Carla while crying out "Lucyyyy! I miss you! Come back!"

"What? How could she go alone? What if she gets in trouble?" _That woman is a magnet for trouble without looking for one._ He thought.

"Oh calm down Natsu. Lucy will be fine. She has her spirit with her. Beside, this is not the first time she went on a solo mission." Said Mira trying to calm down the anxious dragon slayer.

"Calm down? How can I calm down whe-" pause the dragon slayer when he manages to process what Mira had said.

"Since when did she go on a solo mission?" ask Natsu while trying to keep himself in check. The last thing he wants is to go rampage on the barmaid. She might seem like a sweet innocent thing but deep inside, everyone who had known the barmaid since she was a child knew that she could be your worst nightmare and could rival Erza when it she's mad.

"Since a few weeks ago! She had first went with Gajeel after coming back from Edolas when there is a mission that offer one of the celestial key as a reward. She had wanted to go by herself but I insist she bring someone since it seems dangerous and luckily, Gajeel had been a gentleman by offering to come with her. After that she had went with Cana, Gray, Wendy, and team shadow gear on different mission in between some easy solo mission." Said Mira with an all-knowing smile and mischievous glint in her eye. Of course, the way Gajeel had 'offered' to come with her wasn't very _gentlemanly_ but coming from someone like Gajeel who is a far cry from one had Mira thinking that he might not be so rugged and rough on the inside like the impression that he give.

Mira had always known that Natsu had some feeling for the blond celestial mage and _oh!_ Mavis know how hard had she tried to get the two together. Natsu would feign ignorance while Lucy would always deny the possibility of Natsu having any sort of romantic feeling towards her. She had seen the way Natsu look at her or stealing glances at her when he thought that no one was looking. _This could speed thing up between them. Maybe now Natsu will start taking some action. _

At the mention of Gajeel and Gray's name, Natsu feel anger swirl inside, burning through his vein making him feel hotter than usual. He tries to control his breathing while his hands automatically curl into fists at his side, itching to have a go at the two mention male. _Gajeel and Gray! For the love of Mavis! One practically tried to kill her while the other is a stripping pervert! How can she be too trusting and go with them alone? On two separate mission!_ He thought.

Sure he had no hard feeling against Gajeel for what he had done in the pass, but that doesn't mean that he would trust him with Lucy. It still scared him when he thought about how she was tortured. When he finally reaches to where she was and saw how beaten up she was, it felt like his world had come crashing down around him. He was seeing red, anger boiling within him, seeing her in that condition drove him to fight against her captor. It wasn't much for what Gajeel had done to the guild but more for Lucy, in hope that this is not the end for them, but to fight for another day for them to be together, of _being_ with her. As for Gray, well, according to Gemini-Gray, Lucy's look is very much to his liking and is somewhat interested in her. This is enough for Natsu to consider Gray as his _love rival_ for Lucy.

Looking at the _pink_ haired male seething green with envy, Mira feel like a child who was brought to an amusement park. She had finally succeeded in getting him alone so she could let him know what had been going on with Lucy. Mira saw how much her sister had been hanging around the dragon slayer and the little time that Lucy and Natsu spend together. She had been trying to get her to help out with some of her errand so she could talk to Natsu and thanks to her lucky star, Lisanna had agree to leave Natsu for once.

Mira notice of Lisanna's feeling towards the dragon slayer but knows that it won't bears fruit seeing as Lucy is the only one that he could see. To Natsu, Lisanna is only a friend, or sister like all the other female in the guild. Even though she realizes this, Mira didn't say a word to Lisanna as she knows it's best if she hear it from Natsu himself. Getting involved would only make things more complicated.

"Where is the mission at Mira?" said Natsu cutting Mira out of her own thought.

"I don't know Natsu. It was master who sends her to this mission. He said something on how she was the perfect person for this mission. Why don't you try asking him?" Without answering, Natsu had left to find master in his room.

"Gramps! Tell me where Lucy is!" demand Natsu, barging into his room without knocking.

Master sighs before looking up at Natsu from behind the tower of papers on his desk which are mostly complain about the destruction that his children had cause. He knew that this was going to happen but Lucy insisted that her whereabouts is kept unknown."Natsu, you are not leaving to find her. She will probably be back tomorrow so be patient and wait for her here or go fishing with Happy to spend your time."

"But gramps, what if she gets in trouble? She is a magnet for trouble and everywhere she go trouble follow. I need to be there with her to make sure that she's fine."

"And she will is fine son. Have some faith in her. She is a mage of Fairy Tail." Said master "But-" "No _but_ Natsu. If she's not back by tomorrow, then I'll allow you to go after her." Cut master after seeing that Natsu was still keen on going after Lucy.

With great reluctant, he went out and tries to enjoy himself outside but can't stop worrying about Lucy. Happy had gone after him but decided to leave him alone when the little feline wasn't getting any respond from him. After aimlessly wondering around, he went back to the guild for lunch. The rest of the day was spent sulking in a corner while keeping his eye glued on the guild door. Every time the door open, he would brighten up hoping that it was the celestial mage who walks in. Lisanna had tried to engage him in a conversation which he only replied with an occasional nod of his head and "hmm" coming from his mouth.

This went on until everyone had gone back and Mira had to drag him out of the guild asking him to go back so she can lock up the guild.

"Aww, come on Mira, just let me stay here."

"No Natsu. If you stay here all the food will be gone by tomorrow. Now go back and get some rest."

Seeing as he won't be able to get anywhere with the barmaid, Natsu decided to head home. Still fully occupied with thoughts of the celestial mage, he didn't realize that his feet had brought him to Strawberry Street, standing directly in front of Lucy's apartment. Getting in through the window, he then went to lie on her bed, taking in her scent in one deep breath. _Vanilla and rose._ The scent that is so intoxicating that he can't help but be addicted to. It is an addiction that he wouldn't want to be cure of and would rather succumb to it if this means that he could always be with Lucy.

_Luce, come home soon. I miss you so much that I can't do anything else. It's not the same without you near me._ Was his last thought before falling into dreamland where he dreams of Lucy.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Chapter 3 might take sometime before I'm done with it though.**

**Let me know what you think of it.**

**~Rol~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun had been up for a few hours and people are out on the street going about doing their task. The man from the boat who has always warns Lucy to be careful when she walks on the curb, is leisurely rowing his boat through the Magnolia's water canals. A blue cat flew through the window of the apartment at Strawberry Street only to be met with a sleeping dragon slayer that he had been looking for.

"Natsu! Wake up! How could you come over to Lucy's place without me?!" Happy yell while hitting him with his tiny feline paw. "Lucy, mmm.. don't go, stay with me.." murmured Natsu. At this, the blue feline smile and cover his mouth with his paw and said with a roll of his tongue, "He llliiikkkeeesss her."

At the sound of Happy tongue rolling, Natsu crack one eye opens, hoping to see the one person that he have been dreaming about, but only to be met with the face of Happy with a mischievous smile.

"Morning Happy." "Natsu! Why didn't you let me know that you're staying over at Lucy's? I want to come too."

"Sorry Happy. I got tired while walking back from the guild so decided to stay over. And why are you smiling?"

"You lliiikkkeee Lucy." Stated the blue cat. His grin grew when he saw the light blush on Natsu's face, but was surprise with his reply.

"Actually the correct word to use here is _love_ Happy." Natsu said, correcting the blue feline who has a shock expression on his face. Happy didn't expect for Natsu to actually admit his feeling. He, as with everyone in the guild, thought that he is a dense idiot who only knows how to fight. Happy never thought that he will be able to see this day come where his partner actually have romantic feeling towards another.

" Natsu, who are you? Are you Natsu?" This cause Natsu to chuckled. He know what his guild mate thought of him but never bother to correct them or show otherwise since there are some advantage to playing dense and this is extremely useful when someone is mad at him. _Especially_ when that person is Erza.

"I'm not that dense when it comes to romance Happy. Igneel thought me well and I knew that Lucy is my mate from the first time we met. I just thought that maybe we could take our time and let her get to know me." explain Natsu .

"So are you saying that you knew who your mate is all this while and that person is Lucy and you love her?" asked Happy. "Yeah, but can we keep this between us, if Mira knows about this she will definitely meddle herself in this." Said Natsu while jumping out of the window with Happy following behind him.

The rest of the way was filled with talk about random things. "Do you think Mira might have big tasty fish for me Natsu?" "She should. You know how she always keeps the best fish for you." Happy then spotted Wendy and Carla and flew to them, leaving Natsu to by himself as he thought about the dream that he had about Lucy.

* * *

_"Lucy! You're back!" exclaimed Natsu while giving her a hug, breathing in her scent that he had miss while enjoying how her body feels against his. "I'm home Natsu." Replied Lucy as she chuckled at his action._

_"Luce, I miss you so much! Why did you leave without letting me know where you were going? I was worried sick about you."_

_"Sorry Natsu, I just wanted to try going on mission on my own. You know, to see how self-reliant I could be. Well, I guess I should get going then."_

_"Where are you going?" asked Natsu, confusion can be seen on his face from what she said._

_"It feel kind of nice going to solo mission so I'm thinking of going for some more solo mission for a change of pace since Erza is not around at the moment and Gray just got back. It might be hard to go on one of these when Erza's back and want the whole team to go for mission." Replied Lucy with a thoughtful look on her face as she think about the chances she will have for her to go on mission by herself. Oblivious to the state that her partner is in._

_Some discomfort feeling started to rise inside of Natsu when he heard this. Going off again? Alone? No. No. No! There is no way he is going to let her be away from him again. Two days and one night is torturous enough for him. _

_In sheer panic, Natsu held Lucy tightly against his body. Burying his face into her neck, he said "No Luce! Don't go! Stay with me!"_

* * *

And this is where his dream ends when the noise made by Happy woke him up.

_Let's just hope that dream doesn't come true. _thought Natsu with a sigh as he reaches the guild door.

"Good morning everyone!" said Natsu, as he burst into the guild with a huge grin on his face while everyone greet him back.

"Morning Natsu, what can I get you today?"

"Some of your fiery chicken would be nice Mira. Thanks."

After Mira had left to prepare his order, Natsu look around the guild for any sight of the blonde in case she had come back without him noticing, but before he could look through the guild, Lisanna had come in front of his and blocked his view.

"Hey Natsu, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yea, sure Lisanna." Said Natsu while being lead out of the guild door. They walk to the side of the guild building where no one is around to hear them.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Natsu, curious as to what is it that she want to talk about that need to be done in private.

"Well, um, you see, we have known each other for a long time and then I was brought to Edolas and you know all that stuff that happens." Natsu can't help but notice how Lisanna was being fidgety.

"Lisanna, is everything okay?" ask Natsu worriedly.

"Yea, everything's fine. Just let me say everything that I want to say first okay. It's really important for me." Natsu then nod his head in understanding.

"So what I'm trying to say is that I like you. Like _like like_ you. As in, the kind of like that Alzack and Bisca shared and not just as friend."

At this, Natsu was close to taking advantage of his so called _denseness_ but thought better of it as Lisanna is one of his precious friends. Well he kind of knew about the younger Strauss feeling, but had hope that it was just false alarm. He had scenarios played in his head in case Lisanna confess to him. Playing the dense-idiot-and-pretend-to-be-ignorant-card was one of it. However, Lisanna is his friend and thought that the least he could do is to give her a sincere reply even though his answer will break her heart. She deserves that much.

"Umm… you have been a great friend to me Lisanna, but I'm sorry, I can't answer these feelings of yours." replied Natsu while looking at Lisanna straight in the eye.

If Natsu never met Lucy, he might agree to this, but meeting Lucy had awakened his desire for her that no one could ever satisfy. The feeling is so strong that he won't be able to continue on with life if she were no longer around. That's the reason why he had always sneaked into her bed at night. It was just too unbearable to be apart from her. Even after Lisanna had come back and occupy most of his time, he could not stop thinking about the blond beauty. He would sneak into her bed every night so he could sleep with her in his arm if it was not because of his determination to have her see him in a different light. Her bed would be the permanent place where he spends the night if he really did give in to his urges.

Meeting Lucy had made him realize that life is not about just fights and Igneel. Sure he's still looking for Igneel, but that wasn't the only driving factor for him to go on with life. With Lucy, he had experience many other emotion that shows him a whole new different world. When she's happy, he's happy. When she's sad, he's sad. When she's angry, he just wants to beat the crap out of the person who had made her feel that way. Lucy had redefined his world. Lucy is_ his_ _world_. _His_ _everything_.

"It's Lucy isn't it? The one that you have feelings for."

At this, Natsu eyes widen in surprise. _Was I so obvious about Lucy?_

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Well, I knew that it was a lost cause when I saw you two together, but I thought that maybe I should try. You know what they say, it's better to regret doing something than regret no doing it. At least now I have my answer. Don't worry 'bout it Natsu." said Lisanna with a smile on her face. Although it wasn't her usual cherry smile, it also wasn't a disappointed smile, but more of like satisfied smile.

Natsu smile back at her and return her hug when she when up to hug him. "Thank you Lisanna." was all he said.

"Still Friends?" ask Lisanna as she broke away from the hug.

"You bet!"

* * *

**And there you have it guys. Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think about it.**

~Rol~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Princess, the trap had been set." Said Virgo as she appeared next to her master.

"Thank you Virgo. You may return now." replied Lucy, thankful for Virgo's help in helping her to set traps around the Bellfield's compound.

"No punishment Princess?" asked Virgo with a stoic expression.

"NO!" yelled Lucy.

"Very well then princess, I shall take my leave. Don't forget to summon me when you need help." said the pink haired maid before returning to the spirit world, leaving Lucy to her own thought, recalling the time when Master had ask her to go on this mission.

* * *

_"Lucy my child, there is a request that I need your help from." Said Master after Lucy had closed the door to his room after she entered._

_"What is it Master?"_

_"Growing up as a Heartfilia I assume you know of the Bellfield family?" asked Master._

_"Yes Master. They had attend some of the parties threw by my father in the past. I attend their son Caleb's 13__th__ birthday party before. Why do you ask Master?"_

_"Well, there is a request that came in from the Bellfield family requesting help on capturing the thief that had been breaking into their compound for food. It seems that the thief could use magic and is actually planning to steal one of the family's heirlooms. Since you know well how their lifestyle and custom are I thought you would be the perfect candidate for this mission." Answer Master._

_The last thing he would want is one of his children going rampage and destroy things. Well, if Lucy's there, she might be able to control the situation since she could be as scary as Erza when she set her mind to it. This should prevent Natsu from going rampage and end up destroying the whole place._

_"Sure Master. I'll be leaving tomorrow then. Do you have any more information about the thief?" asked Lucy after giving the request a thought. The Bellfield had been a family friend to the Heartfilia. I wonder if Caleb and Cassandra still remember me she thought._

_Lucy broke out for her own thought when Master started speaking again._

_"No Lucy. Sadly I don't. According to the request, more information can be gathering when you arrive. Here's the job information. Thank you Lucy, I'm counting on you to help prevent Natsu from destroying the place." said Master while handing over the mission flyer to Lucy._

_Hearing this, Lucy was momentarily stunt in place. She was thinking of going on this mission on her own. While Natsu had been spending time with Lisanna, Lucy had gone on solo mission whenever she can as she discovered a sense of accomplishment when she's able to handle the mission on her own. Because of this, she had taken more solo mission whenever Mira allowed her to. So when Master had asked her for help, she had thought that she will be going to this mission on her own too._

_"Umm.. Master, if you don't mind, I was hopping of going on this mission on my own."_

_"Aren't you and Natsu a team?"_

_"We are, and so is Erza, Gray and Happy, but Erza is still out on her mission and Gray just come back. Moreover, Natsu is busy with helping Lisanna settle in. So I was hoping that maybe I could go on this mission on my own. This mission doesn't seem hard and I think that I can manage it perfectly on my own."_

_Master had realized that Lucy had been going on many solo missions on her own, and every time she came back from her mission, she always seems happy and satisfied. He could only assume that this daughter of his feel accomplished when she's able to complete a mission on her own. He knows that there are people who think that the celestial mage is a damsel in distress who needs her team mates to always save her and he didn't like this one bit. He knows that Lucy is a very capable mage only less destructible when compared to her other team mates. Completing all the solo mission that she went for had help boost her confident. Besides, Lucy is less destructible than Natsu and she was able to receive the full rewards without any deduction from the mission that she had completed._

_He didn't see anything wrong with Lucy going on the mission on her own so he allowed it. "Very well then, if that's what you prefer, you could go on the mission on your own. But you do know that Natsu will be asking about you and go after you when he found out where you went." Added Master when he thought about how Natsu will react when he found out that Lucy is gone. He knew that Natsu held special feeling for Lucy, and for a dragon slayer who had adopted the way of a dragon, he could only deduce that Lucy could be his mate. It was no wonder that he always heard about him spending the night at Lucy's place._

_"Then when the time comes can you please keep it a secret from him? I really wish to complete this mission on my own." begged the blond haired celestial mage._

_"I'll try to stall him here for you so you did better come back safely child."_

_Hearing this, a smile appeared across her face. "Thank you Master! I'll be back after I complete this mission." With this, Lucy excused herself and went back to the guild hall._

* * *

Lucy was brought back into reality when she heard Caleb voice calling for her. "Lucy would you like to join me for some tea?" she look towards the direction of the voice and was met with the smiling face of her brown haired blue eyed friend who was walking towards her.

"That would be great Caleb." said Lucy as she put her hand on Caleb's offering arm.

This was the second day after she arrived at the Bellfield. The previous day when she had arrived was spend with the Bellfield sharing stories of her journey so far.

It was great being able to meet Caleb again after so long. They had been spending a lot of time together sharing with each other on what was going on with their life. It seems that Caleb had been working hard trying to learn as much as possible about the operation of the family business so he could continue with it when his father retired. It amazes Lucy as to how much Caleb had change over the period of time that they have not met. Caleb had grown into a fine young man.

The last time she met him was on his 13th birthday party. After that, his father had decided that it would be best to send him off to boarding school where he would be able to make new friend and be less shy. Caleb was a shy boy and the only friend that he would play with was Lucy and his sister. He didn't like spending much of his time outdoor as what most boys like to do. Lucy's love of book had drawn him closer to her. With their common interest, the two young charges became fast friend and spend most of their time talking and sharing about their favorite book.

They often exchange letter but stop when Lucy decided to run away from home. He was devastated when she had told him about it as his _crush_ was leaving and wanted to stop her, but couldn't do it as he knew that this was what she really wanted to. Caleb knew of how Jude Heartfilia treats his daughter and because of this, with great reluctant, had let Lucy carry on with her idea of running away. Caleb had been helping her by providing information of the outside would.

Even after the letter stopped, Caleb had always thought about Lucy and prayed for her safety. So when he saw Lucy waiting at one of the salon, he couldn't contain his happiness and went straight to hugging his friend. The ruckus he causes had his parent and butler came rushing into the room that they were in.

The mission was momentarily forgotten as the whole of Bellfield family members sat with Lucy to catch up. By the time she was done sharing with them about her adventure, the sun was sinking down into the horizon.

Lucy had told Master that she will be back by the next day, but Viscountess Bellfield had insisted she stay for the next few days to spend time with them. It took a lot of convincing not only from the Viscountess, but also from her husband the Viscount, and their two children, Caleb and his younger sister Cassandra who had join them when she came back from her walk. Lucy had eventually agreed.

The next day after breakfast, Lucy had informed Master of her change of plan through the Lacrima. When Master had inform Lucy about what his conversation with Natsu, she couldn't help but feel bad for leaving him behind without telling him. Before saying goodbye, master had promise to keep Natsu from coming after her as he knew Lucy would want to spend some time with the Bellfield.

_Maybe with this, Natsu will finally make a move on Lucy. _Thought Master with a smile after he end his conversation with Lucy. Now all he has to do is keep Natsu from going after Lucy. As if answering his thought, the guild door swings open to reveal the red haired titania. A smile spread across his face as he came up with an idea and welcome Erza back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's been a week since Lucy had arrived at the Bellfield. On her first night there, she had Capricorn and Loke to help keep watch with her as she didn't made any progress about the mission detail with the Bellfield.

After informing the Master of her plan to extend her stay there, she had sit down to discuss the mission with the Bellfield. The Bellfield was worried about her safety but she convinces them otherwise saying that she had her celestial spirit friends with her.

After lunch, Lucy excuse herself to prepare the traps with the help from Virgo. That night, while keeping watch with Loke, the thief was caught in one of the trap. When they reach the thief, he was in a fighting stance and before they could process anything else, he had started attacking them.

"O Regulus, grant me your strength!" Loke chanted while running towards his opponent.

In the meantime, Lucy had taken out her whip, fleuve d'etoiles, and follow Loke aiming towards the theft. With perfect coordinate from both the mage and celestial spirit, Lucy was able to wrap her whip around the thief when Loke had created an opening for her when he landed a hit on the thief. With that, they handed him to the magic council, before retiring for the night with Loke returning to the spirit world.

The next day during breakfast, Lucy had informed the Bellfield that she had completed the mission with the capture of the thief. It turns out that the thief was after the marquise-cut ruby necklace that had been passed down through generation. Apparently ruby had been in demand for high prices in the black market and the thief was going to try his luck by selling the ruby necklace.

As it was known that the Bellfield are compassionate people who would help out the under privileged, the thief had use this in trying to divert their attention from his main goal by coming by only to steal food while trying to familiarize himself with the Bellfield's estate.

"Thank you very much Lucy. You have no idea how grateful we are of your help. The necklace is a very important heirloom that had been passed down from one generation to the other and to have it stolen will be a great shame on our family." said the Viscountess after hearing the story from Lucy.

With a smile, Lucy said "I'm glad that I was able to be of assistant to you and your family Lady Bellfield."

"Oh Lucy, I have known you since you're an infant. There is no need for you to be distant. Just call me auntie Sarah like you used to."

"That's true Lucy. You are like our own child. So don't be reserve and just address us like you used to." Added the Viscount to what his wife had said.

"Very well then Auntie Sarah, Uncle Ben, if you insist." Replied Lucy with a smile, felling relax that the Bellfield did not shun her even after what had happen to her family.

"Since Lucy is done with her mission can we now go do some shopping? I miss going out with you Lucy." Said Cassandra with a pout that make her look adorable.

"After that mission, I'm all in for some retail therapy." replied Lucy.

With that, the three female; Sarah, Cassandra and Lucy; went to do some shopping while the gents stay back to take care of some business related work. The reward that was offered was more than what was needed that after putting some away for her rent and shopping, Lucy still have some leftover.

This was how Lucy spends her time during the day with the women of the Bellfield family when they are left to their own devices. Caleb, and sometime Uncle Ben, would then join the ladies for lunch before going back to work. However, every evening after dinner, the whole member of the Bellfield and Lucy sit down for some board game or poker when the Viscount and Viscountess retire for the evening, leaving Caleb, Lucy, and Cassandra some time before going to bed.

In an attempt for Caleb to get closer to Lucy, he had tried to finish his work faster to spend more time with her. When he manages to, Caleb would bring Lucy out for a ride around town or to see some of the attraction that they have around the area. Sometime Cassandra would join them when she does not have any prior engagement. Even after the years spend apart, he still has some feelings for her, but it seems that one week was too little time for him to accomplish his goal.

Lucy, on the other hand, was enjoying her time with the Bellfield. With the Bellfield, it feels like how it was when her mother was still around. Besides this, being able to spend her time with her childhood friends was another bonus. However much she enjoy being with the Bellfield, she miss the rowdy Guild that she now call home.

Over the few weeks after coming back from Edolas, she didn't really spend much time as she used to at the guild in favor of going to mission, and miss just sitting around talking to the barmaid or to talk about books with Levy. Hell, she even misses the brawl that would happen every day! Besides this, she still feels bad for leaving Natsu and Happy without a word. So at the end of her visit at the Bellfield, she was on her way back home after promising that she would coming to visit when she have the time.

* * *

**Well, that's the fifth chapter. Kinda slow in my opinion. Nothing interesting really happen.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**~Rol~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Arriving at Magnolia Station. Passengers who are alighting at this stop, please make sure to have all your belonging with you."

Hearing the announcement, Lucy starts to pack her book into her bag and took down her luggage from the top railing. Once the train stops, she left her compartment with her luggage in tow, and proceeds to exit the train. It took a while for her trying to adjust her eye to the bright surrounding and didn't really see where she was going, resulting in her bumping into someone.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Lucy, it was my fault too for not looking." came a reply with a low, deep voice of a man.

Hearing her name, Lucy looks up only to be met with a pair of red eyes that belong to one half of the Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth.

"Rogue? What are you doing here in Magnolia?" asked Lucy, surprise to see Rogue in Magnolia.

"We have a mission here. I'm waiting for Sting to get over his motion sickness."

True to his word, behind Rogue was Sting who is lying on one of the bench while Lector fans him.

"Lucy! Fosch missed you!" came a cute voice as Frosch just up to hug Lucy.

"Fosch! I miss you too! Maybe we you could come by the guild after you're done with your mission. That is if it's okay with you and Rogue." Said Lucy, while hugging the green exceed in a pink frog costume.

Lucy had made acquaintance with the little exceed on one of her solo mission when she found the lost exceed who was crying. After his sob had subsided, Lucy suggests that they grab some ice-cream before looking for his partner. This brought a smile to his face. It didn't take long till they find Rogue, who at the same time was looking for Frosch after he realizes that he was missing from his side. They decided to sit on a nearby bench to finish their ice cream before parting ways.

Hearing Lucy's suggestion, the cute little exceed turn to face his partner with a puppy face, hopping that Rogue would agree to Lucy's suggestion. This work in favor of the little exceed as at the sight of Frosch's hopeful face, Rogue can't help but agree to come by the Guild after their mission.

"Great! Then I'll see you later. Bye." said Lucy, giving Frosch another hug before handing him over to Rogue.

"Bye Sting, Lector." She said when she passes the two giving them a pat on their head, before exiting the train station.

* * *

After taking a quick shower and dropping down her stuff at her apartment, Lucy head out to the Guild. She summon out Plue to keep her company on her walk.

"Lucy-chan, be careful not to fall into the river!" shouted the men on their boat.

"I will!" Lucy yelled back while waving in their direction before continuing to walk on the curb.

The way to the guild was peaceful with some greeting to the passerby and "Puu… Punnn…." that came from Plue while shaking as he walks. Trying to entertain or responding to its master. Before they know it, they had arrived in front of the guild.

Opening the guild door, Lucy was surprise that there is no brawl or the usual noise. Well, there is noise but it seem that it is only coming from one person who Lucy recognize, and accompanied by some banging.

"Let me out of here! I need to go find Lucy!"

After a short pause, it continues with "FREED! REMOVE THESE RUNES OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP TO A PULP WHEN I'M OUT!"

"Sorry Natsu, it's Master's order." replied the green haired mage before going back to fussing around Laxus. At this, Lucy feel guilty not only for leaving Natsu and Happy behind but also causing trouble to the other member.

* * *

"Welcome back Erza! How was the mission?" asked the tiny old man as Erza approach him.

"I'm back Master. I manage to complete it and hand in the dark mage to the council." Said Erza as she sat on one of the stool and starting to eat her strawberry shortcake that Mira had placed in front of her.

"Good to hear that. I know that you had just come back from your mission, but I would need a favor from you."

"What is it Master?"

"Come to my room after you're done eating." Replied Master before hopping down the bartop and walk towards his room.

Erza watch the master before going back to her cake, finishing them quickly before following Master. After a few knock, came Master's reply of "Come in." Erza then proceed to enter the room, ready for whatever it is that Master was going to ask of her.

"Erza, I would need you to keep Natsu busy for this one week while Lucy is away."

Blinking, it took Erza awhile to truly register what the master had told her to do. She thought that master would need her to do something more dangerous such as taking down a dark guild but not in a million years she would think that this is what master needs help with.

Seeing the surprise and confuse look on Erza's face, he proceed to explain the situation to her.

"Lucy went off to go on a mission on her own witho-"

"What?! How can she o on a mission on her own? What if something happen to her? There won't be anyone there to assist her." Erza interrupted before master could continue, worry and frustration was evident on her face.

Master let out a sigh thinking _Not you too Erza! Why can't they have some faith in Lucy?_

"Erza, she's fine. Her spirits are with her and I'm sure Loke would force his gate to open if he sense that Lucy is in danger. I had her go on this particular mission is because they are her acquaintance. She should be back by today but it seems that the client had asked her to stay a little longer with them. This is where I need your help with Natsu. We need to keep him from going after Lucy."

Erza was reluctant to leave her on her own. Lucy was like a sister to her. She knew that Lucy had gone on mission without Natsu these few weeks but it didn't really worry her since she went with other guild members. Little did she know, Lucy had been sneak behind her back to go on solo mission when Erza was out on hers.

Lucy had wanted to go on one when Erza was around and she heard of this. Lucy had insisted that she will be fine on her own but Erza wouldn't have any of it. In the end, Erza had equipped one of her sword and demanded Lucy to take her for the mission after Lucy had tried in vain to convince her otherwise. From then on, Lucy would time going on solo mission when she is absolutely sure that Erza is out on a mission and made sure that the mission she took won't take too long so that she could come back before Erza does.

After some thought and assurance from Master, she agree to keep Natsu from going after Lucy but not before telling Master that she would personally go after Lucy if she's not back after one week. With that, she left Master's office after he dismisses her.

With a sigh, he thought, _such troublesome children I have. Lucy, make sure you come back safely to us or there might be more damages. _At the thought of all the damages that might be cause by Erza and Natsu, Master can't help but pray to Mavis, wishing Lucy could come back quickly before going back to the pile of paperwork on his table.

* * *

Erza had been a great help in trying to keep Natsu occupied. She took Natsu, Gray, and Happy on a mission which should have lasted for a week but amazingly, they manage to finish it within three days. Surprisingly, they even manage to keep the destruction to a minimum even with the occasional bantering between Natsu and Gray, and had managed to take all the rewards without any deduction to pay for the usual damage they had done. Natsu was so excited to go back that he did not feel any motion sickness while on the train.

Erza on the other hand was impressed by Natsu's good behavior but at the same time she was feeling restless. She didn't expect the mission to go exceptionally well. It might not take them a week to complete the mission but she expected that they will still need _days_, which is more than four days, to complete the mission.

Looking out the window at the beautiful scenery, one might think that Erza is enjoying the view; little did they know that the red-haired might be there in body, but her mind is occupied with a more urgent matter. On the train ride back, Erza is desperately wringing out her brain juice to think of a way to divert Natsu's attention. She knows that if she doesn't think of something fast, Natsu would dash to Lucy when he found out that she's still not back from her mission.

"Arriving at Crocus Station. Passengers who are alighting at this stop, please make sure to have all your belonging with you."

"We're stopping here for a while. Take your bag and prepare to get off here." Ordered the red-haired requip mage, as she thought of an idea to try and stalk them from going back.

"What? Why? We should go back Erza, Lucy is waiting for us." Protest Natsu as he turns to face Erza with a quizzical look on his face.

"We are stopping here for a few days and you're coming with me."

"But Erza, Lu-"

"No but Natsu!"

"NO! I'm staying on this train and go back to Magnolia!" pouting as he cross his arm against his chest, turning to face outside the window.

"Natsu!"

"Well, I guess you leave me no choice."

Thinking that he manage to convince the red-haired Titania to go back, he broke into a smile and turn towards her but only to be met with a punch in his gut, knocking him into unconsciousness. Erza quickly carry him over her shoulder and get off the train with Gray and Happy tailing at the back with everyone's bag, ignoring the attention they had gain from other passenger.

After Natsu had woken up, Erza had proceeded to drag him everywhere with her. Going to one of Crocus's best café to have one, or more, of their strawberry shortcake; stopping by every possible shop that she laid eye on to shop, and even sightseeing the local attraction in a desperate effort to keep Natsu away from the guild.

Gray and Happy had known better than to go against Erza. Gray had an idea behind Erza strange behavior seeing as Natsu had been like a lost puppy when he realize that Lucy had once again went on a mission on her own. He would go with Lucy if he had known about it. Gray had spent more time at the Guild bar after he first realizes that Lucy had been going on solo mission to make sure that the mission she goes on is not too dangerous, but seeing as she had always manage to come back in one piece, he relaxed a bit at the idea of her going on mission by herself. This however doesn't stop him from keeping track of the mission that she goes on. Take that one mission that he insists on going with her for example. It seems like an easy mission which is to pick up some herb that can only be found at Mount Hakobe. However, due to past experience with Blizzardvern, he had gone along with her. It was actually more like him following her which didn't work out well as he was discovered when he was heading to the wash room, forgetting the fact that he was trailing Lucy, and walk pass her.

_Well, let's see how long this will last. _Thought the ice-make mage as he waited outside one of the shops that Erza had dragged Natsu in.

* * *

**I know, I know. The Twin Dragon Slayer does not appear till after they are back from Tenrou, but I just can't help but have Frosch inside! He's such an adorable exceed. So, yeah, I change it up a bit and have Lucy meet them while on one of the mission.**

**This is the longest chapter that I had wrote so far. Hope you guys enjoy it and as usual, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rol~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After two days of being dragged around Crocus by Erza, Natsu had enough and decided to take matters into his own hand. That night, after making sure that Erza, Gray, and Happy are asleep, he quietly sneak out of their shared hotel room and went straight for the train station. He would have brought Happy along with him if the little blue cat didn't try to ruin his plan of escaping last night.

* * *

_"Happy! Happy! Wake up!" whispered Natsu while gently shaking Happy as he tried to wake the blue exceed up._

_"Hmm… Natsu? What are you doing?" asked Happy while rubbing his paw against his sleepy eye._

_"Wake up Happy. We are going back home. Come on. Let's go before Erza and Gray wake up."_

_At the mention of the red haired name, Happy had immediately use aera and flew to the ceiling while shouting "But Natsu, we can't just leave Erza and Gray here!"_

_Happy and Gray had been warned by Erza not to aid Natsu in escaping. If any of them try to, she would personally punish them. She had explicitly explained what she would do to the blue exceed knowing that he would most likely go against her. By the time Erza had finish, the poor cat had been left scared and trembling for the next few hour while Gray try to comfort it._

_So when Natsu had tried to escape, he had gone with the easy way he could think of waking everyone up, which is to expose his plan by shouting. It works well for Happy but not so for his partner. Erza had proceeded to hit him and tie him up with metal chain so it will be harder for him to escape. Gray though that it would be fun to use his ice-make magic and create a prison to trap Natsu in it._

* * *

_Tsk, those traitors! I will just leave on my own. Wait for me Luce! I will be back soon. _Though Natsu while running towards the train station.

This would have work well if Erza was not on guard for something like this to happen. Before Natsu could step into the station, he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Where do you think you're going in the middle of the night Natsu?"

At the sound of Erza's voice, Natsu began shaking in fear, swallowing hard before turning to face the wrath of the demon.

"H-hi E-Erza. I-I-I'm goin-ng f-for a w-walk?" replied Natsu which sounded more like a question.

"At the train station? Are you trying to go back to Magnolia Natsu?"

"Y-yes.. I m-mean no… I mean y-yes." Couldn't take the pressure much longer, he went on all four on the ground and confess, "I'm sorry! I was trying to catch the train back. Lucy might try to go on another mission if I don't go back! Please Erza, let me go back."

At the sight of the salamander, Erza had no choice but to resign to his pleas.

"Very well, but we would have to stay for another night here. The last train had departed from the train station and it's too late to walk on foot. Let's go back for now."

With that, Erza retract her sword and turn to walk back to their hotel for a good night rest. Tomorrow would be a long day when they reach the guild and Natsu find out that Lucy is not back yet. At least she had managed to keep Natsu away from the guild for 6 days. She could think of a way to keep him distracted during the train ride home.

Natsu was ecstatic to know that they would be going back. It had been too long since he last saw Lucy and it is grating on his nerves not being around her. How much he had miss her smile, her laugh, the way she would look when he had all of her attention to himself, and more importantly, he had miss her scent and her touch.

Thought of Lucy was the last thing on his mind before he fell into a much needed slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? Sorry for the delay. Been busy lately.**

**Well here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Erza! Happy! Gray! Wake up or we're going to miss the train!" yelled Natsu as he try to shake his three mentioned team mates awake, only to be met by groans.

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon, but having the bed nearest to the window; Natsu was the first to be woken up when the sun hit his face. The thought of going back to Lucy motivated him to get up and catch the first train back. However, his team mates are making it difficult as none of them are enthusiastic about going back as he is.

"Shut it flame brain. The first train does not leave for Magnolia till 11. We still have a few hours to spare before we can leave this place. Now go back to sleep before Erza slit you open." replied a barely awake ice mage.

Remembering last night, Natsu decided to lie down on his bed and wait for everyone to wake up. As he watches the sun, he thought about seeing Lucy again.

_Maybe I should start sleeping in her bed again so I can keep an eye on her._

He spends the morning thinking about what he could do so Lucy will not leave for mission without him ever again, eventually falling asleep and only to wake up when the sun is high up in the sky with Erza, Gray and Happy fully awake.

"Natsu you're awake! Let's go for lunch!" said the blue cat as he fly to his partner.

"Lunch? How long was I asleep for?" asked Natsu as he looks at the clock beside his bed. "1.20! Why didn't any of you wake me up? Now we miss the train!"

"Don't worry Natsu, there is still another train that leaves here at 3. We will catch that after we had our lunch. Come on now. Pack up so we can leave." said Erza as she proceeds to start packing her ginormous amount of luggage.

After lunch and some last minute shopping where Erza bought more strawberry cake, they are in the train, on their way back to Magnolia. The train ride back felt short compare to the train ride to Crocus and before they know it, they are back in Magnolia.

"We're back!" shouted the fire dragon slayer while looking around the guild for the celestial mage, choosing to ignore the greeting from the other guild member and went straight for the bar when he can't find Lucy around.

"Hey Mira, have you seen Lucy?"

"Welcome back Natsu. Now that you mention it, Lucy is not back from her mission yet. I wonder what is keeping her." Turning to Master, she asked, "Master, isn't Lucy supposed to be back on the day Natsu went for their mission?"

"She was, but decided to stay there longer to catch up with old friend." before going back to drinking his beer.

"What? Where is she Master?" asked Natsu, surprise and confuse by the turn of event.

"She will be back soon Natsu, probably tomorrow or the day after." replied Master, trying to appear nonchalantly.

"No! You told me that she will be back a few days ago and that I could go after her if she's not back. Now tell me where she is Master." clenching his fist as he tried to hold himself back from doing something that he might regret.

"Natsu, calm down, Master said Lucy will be back soon. Let's just wait for her return then. She might be coming back earlier." Erza interject when she saw the change in his expression.

"No Erza. It's been almost a week since she's gone. Master, tell me where she is now." Running his hand through his hair, Natsu asked the same question for the third time since he came back from their mission hoping that Master would give in and tell him of Lucy's whereabout.

"You're not going after her, Natsu. Let her spend some time with her old acquaintance and wait for her return."

"She could spend time with them even if I'm around. I'm not going to drag her back. I'm only going to make sure that she is safe Master, so tell me where she is." Natsu replied, trying to keep his emotion in check.

Seeing as Master is not going to tell him where Lucy is, he had decided to track her by her scent even if he had to search the whole of Fiore for her.

However, before Natsu could leave, Master's voice boomed.

"Where are you going Natsu?"

"Where else do you think I'm going? I'm going to go look for Lucy of course. I'll be back the day after if I can't find her by then."

Without warning, a huge fist comes down onto Natsu, knocking the Fire Dragon Slayer unconscious while the whole guild look on, glad that they were not in his shoes. With that, Erza went and put Natsu over her shoulder and head to one of the empty spare rooms they had and stand guard in case Natsu try to go to Lucy.

After a few hours, the Raijinshu came back from their mission. Immediately, Freed was brought to the room where Natsu was in to set up some rune that would prevent the pink haired mage from escaping.

After Natsu had woken up, he had not stop asking to be let out, stopping only awhile to rest his throat when it feel slightly sore and when Mira brought him some food.

The other guild member could only hope that Lucy will be back soon so Natsu would stop screaming, threatening to butcher all of them up when he is out.

* * *

It was Happy who first notice Lucy when she entered the guild.

"Lucyyyy! You're back! I miss you! How can you leave without us! You should have bring me with you at least!" cried the blue feline as he hug Lucy with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm back Happy. Sorry about that. I just wanted to spend some time with my childhood friends; I didn't mean to unset you. Forgive me pretty please?" said Lucy with a puppy face, hoping that it would stop Happy crying.

It wasn't long before everyone rushing to them, greeting Lucy, glad that she is finally back.

"Lu-Chan! Welcome back!"

"Lucy, you're back!"

"Welcome back Lucy!"

"Lucy-nee welcome back!"

"I'm back everyone!"

"Lucy."

At the sound of Erza's voice, everyone parted, revealing the red-haired mage. Lucy, however, was a little worried as to how Erza would react to her going to solo-mission. She had totally forgotten about Erza since it was a mission that Master himself had asked her of. When Master had allowed her to go on her own, she had been ecstatic as she felt that master had actually trust her to be able to finish a mission without the help of her other team mates.

While Lucy was musing over how her fate lies on the hand of Erza, the latter had reach in front of Lucy and went ahead and pull her into a hug, bringing Lucy back to what is going on in the present.

"E-Er-Erza?"

"Good to see you back in a piece, but this better stick to easy mission. "

At Erza's approval, Lucy can't help but return the hug and mumble a thank you. Glad that Erza is not only fine with her going on solo mission but only allowing her to go on one in the future. Well, one problem solved, but from the noises that Natsu made, it still might be hard for her to go on mission by herself from all the noise and fuss that Natsu caused.

"Umm, I sorry that I went without you guys, I just thought that it would be a good opportunity to try on some solo mission and spend time with the Bellfield." said Lucy sheepishly.

Suddenly, more shouting from Natsu disrupted the momentarily peaceful moment that the guild had not experienced since Natsu came back from their mission.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! FREED! REMOVE THESE RUNES!"

"It's good to have you back child, the Bellfield had told me of your success. I would like for you to have some rest, but as you can hear, could you go see Natsu first so he could stop making more rackets about finding you?"

At that, Lucy chuckled. "Thank you Master, and don't worry, I was planning to apologize to him for leaving alone." With that, she made her way across the guild to where Natsu was being kept.

"ERZA! FREED! LET ME OUT!"

_Boy, he must be really upset to actually call out Erza too._ Thought Lucy.

"ERZA! LET ME OU-"

Before he could continue, Lucy decided to cut him off and let herself known.

"Natsu?"

At the sweet voice of the person he had long for, his expression turn into one of utter shock and perplex. Turning, he couldn't believe his eyes when he actually saw her, standing there looking at him with the warm and mesmerizing brown eyes that he come to love, aware that it was tainted with a hint of anxiousness in them.

"Lu-Lucy? Is that really you? Are you really back?"

"I'm back Natsu. Sorry I left without telling you, I didn't want to trouble you."

The moment she walk within arm length from him, he couldn't help but pull her into a hug, holding her tightly against himself trying to convince himself that this is not a dream and she is really with him, in his arm; all the while burying his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent that he had miss so much.

It seems that Freed had release the rune that he put up when Natsu had calm down after seeing Lucy.

"Lucy. It's really you Lucy. Oh Luce, please don't leave without me again. Please Luce…"

"I'm sorry for leaving without a word Natsu, but you know that is not possible. There will be time where you would be required to go mission without me, and me without you."

"I don't care. I will still find a way to go with you. I'm not letting you away from my sight again." Natsu rebuffed as he tighten his hold on Lucy.

"I promised you that I won't be going alone anytime soon but not ever. Is that okay?" asked Lucy as she pull back from Natsu to look at his face.

With a sigh, Natsu lean his forehead on Lucy's, looking at her eyes for a moment before closing them, letting out a breath as he agree with her suggestion.

_Well, at least it's better than her leaving without me again even if it is just a while. I'll just have to follow her discretely when she leaves on her own next time._

* * *

**And there you have it. Thanks for reading.**

**~Rol~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I'm really sorry about that everyone. I had a major writer block and couldn't think of what to write next.**

**For those who reviewed, thanks a lot! I know I don't reply some of your review but trust me! The comment that you left was what motivated me to continue as I would look at them when I'm stuck. So once again THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Without further ado, HERE IS CHAPTER 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few hours since Lucy return. Erza was enjoying her second helping of strawberry shortcake since Lucy's return. Cana, for a change, is sitting at one of the table instead of the bar to listen to Lucy telling them about her mission. Of course, in true Cana's way, with a bottle of wine in her hand, occasionally taking a few gulp of the red liquid from the tinted glass bottle. Wendy & Levy was sitting across from her; while occasionally asking her some question regarding the mission. Natsu and Gray, for once, are not engage in a fight and choose to join the others listening to Lucy.

Everything seems normal to go back to normal except for the fact that Natsu had not left Lucy's side since she came back.

"And sometime Caleb would come with us and show me around exploring some of the interesting spot of the area."

_Caleb? Is that a guy? Sounds like a guy name._

"Caleb is such a sweetheart. I can't believe that he had grown up to be such a good looking guy!"

_A guy! Ugh! Another one! _At this, he glanced at the ice mage and iron dragon slayer who are both listening to Lucy while the latter pretending he's not interested.

"So Lucy, what's the deal with this Caleb? You seem exceptionally giddle when you're talking about him." Asked Cana with a smirk on her face.

At this, Erza and Mira steal a glance at Natsu only to see that he had stiffened in place with an unreadable expression.

Natsu on the other hand was having a mental battle on whether or not he should go beat up this Caleb guy and have Lucy hate him forever.

Luckily, Erza and Mira was not the only one to notice the change. Lucy, who was sitting very closely to Natsu as he wouldn't let her be away, had also sense the sudden change in his posture.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asks as she turns to face him, traces of concern evident on her facial feature. At this, Natsu can't help but relax at the thought of Lucy concern for him.

"Yea Luce. I'm fine. So who is Caleb?" Natsu asked with a smile trying to mask the tension that he felt at the thought of some guy spending time with _his_ Lucy.

"Caleb is my childhood friend. We used to play together, well, more like doing some reading together. He enjoys reading as much as I do and instead of spending his time outside, we would read the same book together from the collection of books that are available at the Heartfilia manor." Answer Lucy as she reminiscence about the past.

"But you still did not answer my question Lucy. What's the deal between the both of you?" asked Cana again while wiggling her eyebrow up and down, hinting that there might be something more between the two childhood friend.

"Oh Cana stop it. It's not like that between Caleb and me. We are just friends. Besides, I think there is someone that he fancies." Answer Lucy, whose answer please Natsu tremendously.

_And that someone would be you _thought the girls who have been listening to Lucy as she tell them her story.

"Lucy! Let's go fishing! You have not spend time with us for a very long time." Whine Happy when it seems that Lucy had finish telling everyone of her story.

"Sorry Happy, I'm still kind of tired from my trip. Could we maybe do that tomorrow?" replied Lucy as she stroke the back of Happy's ear, making the blue cat purr in contentment.

"Okay. Let's head home now so we can have an early start tomorrow!"

"Are you staying over at my house?"

"Of course! Who knows, you might leave for another mission without us again tomorrow." Said Happy as he crossed his paw over his torso, trying to be serious but failed miserably when he puff out his cheeks, making a pout that Lucy can't help but find it adorable.

"Aww, come on Happy. I'm not going to go on a mission tomorrow on my own. I gave you my word that I would be going fishing with you tomorrow didn't I? A celestial mage never go back on her words!"

"Fine, but I still want to sleep over. It's been so long since I sleep with you."

The girls can't help but chuckle at this.

"So you sleep on my _comfy _bed?" correcting Happy as she crooked one eyebrow up.

"Lucy! I'm not like Natsu!" at this the dragon slayer protest with a "Hey!" but Happy chooses to ignore him and continue "I do miss sleeping with you!" and added in a mumbled whispered, "Beside the softness of your bed."

"Ha! I was right you sneaky cat!"

At this, everyone can't help but laugh at the duo.

"Well. I better get going; I still have to do some grocery shopping. Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye Lu-chan."

* * *

After grocery shopping, with the help of Natsu and Happy to carry them, the trio decide to go to one of the many restaurants in town to have dinner. It been a long day and Lucy was still tired from her trip to go through the hassle of preparing dinner.

Throughout dinner, Natsu and Happy takes turn telling Lucy what they had been up to while she was away.

All night, Natsu enjoy looking at Lucy smiling from across the seat, occasionally laugh at their story. _This Is how it's supposed to be_ thought Natsu as went on dreaming about how it would be if they are together. He would kiss her between laugh while holding her close to him, enjoying the melodic sound of her laughter.

The sudden appearance of the waiter, who came with the bill in his hand, brought Natsu back from his own world. Before Lucy could reach for the receipt, Natsu had beaten her to it, put down some jewel and pass it back to the waiter.

"How much do I owe you Natsu?"

"What are you talking about Luce? It's a treat from me."

This cause the blond celestial mage to stop whatever it is that she was doing and turn to look at her pink haired partner with her eyes wide open.

Seeing her expression, Natsu crooked an eyebrow and ask her "What?"

"Who are you?" she asked him with her eyes narrow, crossing her arm under across her torso, a hint of sceptical evidence in her question.

At this, Natsu can't help but chuckled at her. "Come on Luce, I too can be a gentleman at time. Well, just take it as celebrating your coming back from your mission."

"Thanks Natsu. I must say I kind of like this. Hmm… maybe I should go on more solo mission." she wonders out loud with a finger tapping at her chin.

Hearing this, Natsu grab hold of her arm and turn her around to face him.

"No Luce. You promise not to go on one for a while. I'm not letting you leave me again." Natsu said with a serious expression on his face.

Seeing the change in Natau's expression

"Natsu, relax! I'm just joking. I promise you that I won't go on one, didn't I?"

"Please don't joke about this Luce, I won't stand having you away from me again." said Natsu as he pulls her in for a hug.

"Sorry Natsu. It's just… I don't know." Lucy pause a while, trying to think of how to tell him about this new side of Natsu that she had never seen before. "It's just that you're not acting like the usual you and I guess I'm just trying to figure out what cause this sudden change in you, and my only best bet is because we had not seen each other for a while I guess." Lucy continues as she returns the hug, enjoying the heat that was radiating off his body, a stark contrast to the breezy night.

"Well, you mean a lot to me Luce, and I want to show you that sometime." said Natsu, tightening his hold on Lucy as he hide his blushing face in the crook of her neck.

Hearing this from Natsu, Lucy couldn't help but blush a bit. Spending so much time together, it's hard for Lucy not to develop a crush on her pink haired partner. Wearing only a vest that shows off his toned abs and those smiles that could melt anyone's heart doesn't help at all.

When she had heard about Natsu's childhood, she couldn't help but be jealous of Lisanna. She thought that she could take her time with Natsu and hoped that maybe the 'dense idiot' could one day be aware of the opposite sex and see them as more that friend. However, this was all crushed when they came back from Edolas and found out that Lisanna was actually still alive. It pains her a little when she saw the way Natsu was with Lisanna, and knew that she would never stand a chance with him. It didn't help that Natsu was spending less time with her since then. But being a Heartfilia and a mage of Fairy Tail, she knew she had to do something and move on. A suggestion from Mira to go on solo mission when she share about her approaching rent due had her experience something new for the first time. The feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction when she complete a mission by herself made her feel better and this help keep her mind off a certain dragon slayer.

Since then on, she try to go on solo mission as much as possible, occasionally going with some of her other guild mate when the mission seems a slightly more tougher than usual. Going with someone was also a good reason to have Erza off her radar after the redhead found out about her going on solo mission and spends a good few hours lecturing her on the danger of it.

Overtime, seeing Natsu and Lisanna together was more bearable for her and she decides to cheer them on as a friend and fellow guild mate. In her opinion, they do make a cute couple and she could not in her lifetime ruin it for the person who she was grateful for bringing her to Fairy Tail.

After a moment of silence, Natsu spoke first, breaking Lucy out of her little musing.

"Let's go back. You must be tired from your trip." said the dragon slayer as he reluctantly release Lucy from the hug and settle with holding her hand instead.

"Yea, let's go." replied Lucy as she flash a smile at Natsu's direction.

* * *

Once they reached Lucy's apartment, the celestial mage went to the bathroom to wash up and change into her PJ while Natsu went to Lucy's bed. He was not surprise to see Happy sleeping on one of Lucy's fluffy pillow. Natsu had a suspicion that the blue feline had went ahead to Lucy's apartment to give them a moment and he couldn't be anymore thankful than that. Seeing as Lucy is still in the bathroom, Natsu make himself comfortable on the bed, careful not to wake Happy, he gently laid his head on the same pillow Happy is sleeping on.

The little moment they had a while ago was a step for Natsu. Telling her how much she meant to him had lifted a burden from him. He felt relieve that he was able to tell her that and glad she did not say anything that indicate he was only a friend. Sure, she did not say anything otherwise, but the fact that she did not completely reject him gave him hope that she might like him too. Maybe not as intense as his feeling for her, but if there is a change that she develop even the slightest feeling for him, he would hang on to it, take his time to let her develop more of her feeling for him.

After a while, Lucy had finished her nightly routine and is prepared for a well deserve rest. She went to her bedroom only to see her two team mates already asleep on her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the scene before releasing a yawn. Lucy whispered a good night before switching off the lights. It didn't take long before she was sleep.

When Natsu was sure that she was asleep by listening to her steady breathing, he opens his eyes and turn to his side to look at the sleeping beauty beside him. Reaching out one hand, Natsu stroke her cheeks gently with a soft smile on his face before pulling her into his arm. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before burying his face into her hair, inhaling her scent as he slowly follow Lucy into dreamland.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 9.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think of it.**

**Till next time!**

**~Rol~**


End file.
